


Cookbooks, Tea, and Matings

by attuned



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Whis, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attuned/pseuds/attuned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is NOT happy Goku is also on Beerus' planet, Goku is getting frustrated at all this tension living together, and Whis finally gets some entertainment to go with his afternoon tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Dragon Ball Super at the beginning of Goku and Vegeta's joint training. A little bit of this was written with the expectation Vegeta would be a lot angrier at Goku's appearance before I decided to finish it when that wasn't much of the case.
> 
> Unbetaed with a dash of crack.

"He can't be here"

Whis didn’t bother looking up from a cookbook on loan from Bulma, a large tree root separated Vegeta from shaking the alien to get his full attention. This was important damnit. He waited all morning for Whis to seek out his office at the base of the tree, no doubt mentally circling new dishes to try next time he visited earth. As always he admired the earth woman’s cleverness. Whis was far too invested in earth’s cuisine to let her and her planet fall to his charge’s destructive whims, but this also meant Whis was too invested in his menu choices and _not the very serious problem Vegeta currently had._

"Hmm, oh dear it I suppose funeral arrangements are in order then."

"Wait. What?"

He just wanted Kakarot off the planet he didn't necessarily need him dead. Unless Whis was offering that as a bonus? It was tempting sure, but he vowed long ago no one else would be allowed to kill the overgrown idiot but him.

Whis finally set aside the book to look him in the eyes.

"It seems as though Lord Beerus has passed away in his sleep and you have graciously taken the role of God of Destruction and ruler of this planet because there is no possible other explanation for why a pupil and guest of this planet would assume to give _me_ orders on whom I allow to live here, is there?"

Oh. 

Whis’ tone may have been light but Vegeta was no fool not to notice the layer of annoyance at his demands. The prince was quickly learning how to swallow his words with his time around the unassuming assistant and they never fail to feel like nails down his throat. 

"Ah. I mean. He...I… I would be very grateful? If Kakarot didn't remain on this planet…?" Vegeta tried his best to form a statement as a question as to not sound too demanding and fuck if that wasn’t like eating dirt. 

"And why would I consider your gratitude in this situation? Son Goku has asked to become my pupil and I have decided to train him. He must be on this planet in order to do that. Really Vegeta, you need to learn how to set aside your petty offenses toward one another. It's unbecoming." 

Vegeta tried and failed not to huff and cross his arms. He knew he was coming off as defensive and he was quickly getting to the point where he didn’t care. "This is about that. I need him off this planet. I can't live with him here, especially not in a room with the beds right next to each other!" 

"There's no need to yell, I'm right here. And you are failing to give me an applicable reason to care about your living arrangements at this moment." 

Goddamnit.

"He. _Urhg_." He was loosing eloquence fast. "Me and Kakarot are of opposing biological secondary sexes" Like ripping off a band-aid as Bulma would say, if he was fast then they weren't as painful. But now the words were lingering in the air with Whis staring at him non-comprehensively. 

"We're alpha and omega you ignorant foodie!" He now had his hands on Whis’ desk to help him lean over the tall attendant sitting behind it. "We can't live together or I'm going to rip his goddamn head off by the end of the month!"

Whis took the tea that he had moved out of the way before Vegeta had slammed his hands down on his desk and took a sip, eyeing his pupil's arrogant stance distastefully over the rim of his cup. Vegeta caught on and took a step back. 

It seemed forever before the tea cup was set down with a small clank. 

"Yes, I'm already quite aware of your biological factors when I made your sleeping arrangements"

_"WHAT?"_

"Oh Vegeta I knew the moment I saw the each of you, honestly it was a bit of a surprise knowing you weren't taking advantage of your biological situation considering you’re the last of your species. Usually a predicament of that nature kicks things into gear. But you both seemed quite content with the children you've sired independently." Whis stood up from his desk and walked around it to the front it, gesturing with his hand to apparate his staff. An image of Kakarot still sleeping sprawled out on his still-made bed could be seen in the blue sphere. 

"Honestly I didn't think it would be a problem with you two" Whis said, taking a peek at the lounging alpha. "You obviously have some sort of dislike for one another, if you hate Goku as much as you crow to, sleeping and working next to him as much as he is your biological match shouldn't be a problem, should it? Those feelings tend to put a damper on reproductive acts." 

Vegeta felt his ears warm at the term 'reproductive acts' and didn't particularly care for the small twinkle in the alien's eye despite his stone-serious face.

"Of course if there is a desire towards Son Goku from yourself I would more than willingly banish him and train you alone. I can't have anything inappropriate happen on such sacred ground, even if it's the romantic copulation of star-crossed lovers, ho ho!" 

Whis' laughter rang in his ears and Vegeta couldn't feel his whole face warm.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS AND THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. KEEP THAT FOOL HERE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK." With that he stormed out of the office, the door flying off its hinges when he slammed it. 

The pages from his collection of cookbooks rained down in his office and Whis gave a sigh, a flick of the wrist put things back where they belonged. It had been such a long time since he had such interesting circumstances graciously lade at his feet, a little bit of a mess was worth it to see how it would all turn out. 

 

\--

 

Back at the room Vegeta eyed the creature of his disdain sprawled out on its bed not three feet away from his own. 

He wasn't going to be able to do this. He was too close. 

Maybe if he pushed him off the planet while he was sleeping, nobody would find the body...

No he'd be the first suspect, damnit. 

Like many things that were in his life being an omega wasn't a problem before Kakarot. Even as a child nobody took a chance to comment negatively on his sex for fear that he'd take their head clean off. He was the most powerful saiyan (at the time) after all, and their prince. Omegas weren't secondary in society either as Vegeta would come to know they were on other planets (in some of his travels omegas were the powerful and the alphas were kept as slaves, Vegeta liked those planets the most) it was simply an evolutionary necessity considering their battle-loving race.

There were more natural child bearers - women as they were called on earth. But they were no different from the men and the actual bearing of children was extremely rare and dangerous. A common problem of young new creatures, their race had to develop more of them capable of child bearing or risk being wiped out by staggering death rates and minimal births. To everything there was a balance as from there nature had the brilliant plan to formulate the only kind of being capable of keeping their mates from finding danger or becoming it themselves. Evolution was a powerful thing. A thousand years later and alpha/omega pairings may have been highly rare but also extremely valuable. The only saiyans capable of mating for life and the heart of their race’s social structure.

Vegeta remembered even at five being courted by numerous alphas of high rank at all range of ages. Counselors coming to and fro with new propositions to arrange his mating when he was of age. Every one of them he shot down, some literally. He didn't care about such things; his only goal was becoming a super saiyan and liberating his planet. He'd become king of his world if not king of the whole known universe. Then let the alphas come crawling at his feet begging for his mating. 

Well that plan was shot. 

The oaf currently snoring without a care in the universe was in part to blame for that. 

The worst of it was that he didn't even know. 

Vegeta waited on that speck of planet for months waiting for his proposition, even after the idiot did such acts as blatantly asserting his alpha nature in front of him, and got nothing. Who did the fool think he was? Did he have the gall to expect Vegeta, _the prince_ , to come to him? If they were on their homeplanet he would have killed Kakarot for even expecting to court someone so blindingly out of his class as himself. But no, it soon became clear the other saiyan was even more stupid than he first thought and didn't even know about his own nature. Not even instincts managed to push them together. It made Vegeta furious.

Maybe he did know and simply didn't think Vegeta was good enough for him? 

Just the thought of it pulled Vegeta in such a rage he had to leave the room to blow something up on one of the orbiting moons.

Fuck that third rank bastard. He didn't need his attention much less his mating. He was too good for him anyways. Whis will make him stronger than Kakarot and then the order of things will be righted as it should be. The prince will be at the top of the food chain and that lowly third class, the last of his kind, and his match in every way, will finally be bowing to him. 

Although he'd never admit it past his subconscious Whis did have a point: maybe none of this would bother him if he didn't care about Kakarot in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't forget about this! Chapters three, four, and five were much more fun to write than this one but i'm forcing myself to just get it over with and move on instead of this continued delay and editing over a smaller chapter. 
> 
> I am completely (and very pleasantly) baffled at the response that this got, I could never have imagined all the comments, kudos, and support you all have given this cracky/silly little fic. Thank you very much.

Goku had the same dream probably a hundred times over the years.

Vegeta was standing boldly on plateau similar to his, far away and high up, seemingly unreachable. The older saiyan looked down on him wearing his full amount of armor and under suit, completely covered in a way that, if given a moment to reflect, Goku would have thought he rather disliked. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to think back on his many battles. Experience helped improvement and with the benefit of so many fights he could figure out new techniques, fix where he made mistakes and hopefully keep from making the same ones in the future. 

But he never thought about the fights he had with Vegeta. He only dreamt about those. 

The desert wasteland where they were about to begin their first battle was completely void of life but there was something in the air that made it feel as lively as the city or woods. It was a sort of electricity and it all seemed to originate from Vegeta, pouring out and clinging to the sky and barren ground.

Goku knew there was something different about Vegeta from the first time he met him. There was power there along with the madness and thirst for destruction, that was unusual to him. It wasn’t like he was new to fighting megalomaniacs either but where they all gave off the similar energy of death the only thing Goku could feel from Vegeta was life, that curious kind of electricity that permeated the very breath in his lungs. He would probably never be allowed the chance to tell the other saiyan but standing on that plateau and looking up all those years ago, he had felt small, overwhelmed, and a little awed. 

He didn’t feel like that now though. Not in his dreams. There was something stranger growing in him that made him uneasy. He knew what was going to happen but the anticipation and excitement was still there, he just wasn’t afraid of it anymore. Instead he craved it. He wanted to clash against that spark and see if he could come out alive. The Vegeta above him was uncharacteristically silent and his tail was unfurled from his waist, swinging lowly kicking up dust. An open vulnerability that the real Vegeta would never allow. In some versions of the dream Vegeta would talk. The insults ranged from the familiar petty ones to (while few) Goku’s deepest insecurities. Other times Vegeta would look at him oddly, as if he was upset with him. Disappointed? Hurt maybe? He preferred it when he talked. 

Today it was silence and it made Goku want to get to action quicker. He could handle Vegeta being angry with him, that was normal and it was usually a consequence of something else entirely. If Vegeta wanted to take his anger out on him that was fine, he could take it. He felt built for it, in fact. But that look was something he’d only had to see in their worst moments together and this time it was directed at him, as if it was _his_ fault. He’s never allowed to ask what he did wrong. 

As always it’s Vegeta in the air first. Older and a bit wiser (at least in terms of combat), clashing with Vegeta above ground was probably his first mistake back then. Even now Vegeta was more adept at aerial combat than Goku, seemingly more at home at things that seemed unnatural to the earth saiyan. Goku knew now his first priority was to bring the prince down to his level. Crowd him in and keep him from using those legs for devastating kicks.

Knowing what’s coming, Goku avoided the first swing, ducking under and catching Vegeta around the waist. There he took him out of his element and crashed them both to the ground. Vegeta took the brunt of the force on his back, it was enough to daze him but he wouldn't stay down for long. 

In most of his fight recreations Goku could figure out ways to take his opponent out in a few hits or less, and if he’s lucky the dream ends there with victory in his grasp and Vegeta stunned enough to take a few quick blows to knock him out for good. A massive grueling battle, one he had technically previously lost, halted before it even began. 

If he’s not lucky the dream continued and Goku dreaded the new anticipation forming in his gut.

Instead of waking up and going about his life as normal as it could be, he became increasingly aware that his dream version of his friend was doing nothing to get out from underneath him. Like most things in dealing with Vegeta, Goku’s too curious to let up and he allowed his body to lean its whole weight on the other saiyan, pressing him more firmly to the ground. Goku expected this to elicit some response, incite a struggle and resume the fight, bring it back to territory he knew instead of this tense and frightening thing between them. Looking down, there's only an infuriating smirk on his friend's face.

It takes no time at all for everything around Goku to become overwhelming. Noise, smell (especially smell), and thought. All converging to something maddening and unbearable. Goku was far more adapt at tuning problems out and relying on instinct than actually facing them in all their terrifying complexity. But falling back on instincts was what he feared the most here, with the feeling of Vegeta’s smaller body firmly beneath his, the breath between them, the area between his neck and shoulder looking extremely inviting. He just needed to do _something_ but he didn’t know what. It was almost painful.

Goku felt conflicted that he always managed to wake himself up before he found out what happened next.

The first thing he noticed upon waking other than his heart pounding in his ears was that his mouth was very dry. Turning over he snuck a peak at Vegeta’s bed. It was cleanly made, pushed back to the opposite wall as it could go, and worse of all had no prince to be found in it. Goku was both relived and a little let down. Vegeta used to be so far away from him during the nights he dreamt about him that Goku felt he could reasonably deal with it without thinking he’d run into the subject later in the day. He didn’t think he’d be able to look the other saiyan in the eye with the kind of thoughts he had when his subconscious reigned. On the other hand he had a very small amount of time he was able to see Vegeta unguarded. He had hoped he could wake up early enough to catch that. 

Jumping out of bed with practiced enthusiasm, Goku leaned over Vegeta’s bed real quick and took a sniff. Still sweet like his dream. There was a peculiar hunger Goku felt over it that he couldn’t explain. Vegeta had the habit of always making the world difficult for him where it previously wasn’t. Difficult, confusing, and strangely wonderful. 

Yesterday’s arrival on Whis’ planet went as well as he could have hoped. The laboring of chores was certainly surprising but challenging and he liked that and while it wasn’t anything new for Vegeta to be cold towards him it stung differently than normal. Usually not seeing Vegeta for a length of time wasn’t too much of a bother. Time wasn’t something Goku concerned himself much about, he just figured there’d always be enough of it and there’s no rush or urgency that everyone else seemed so bothered by. But finding out Vegeta was gone off planet was enough to send a bit of that urgency through Goku to be wherever it was with him. Finding out he was on Beerus’ planet, training, _without him?_ Goku was told more than enough times by Bulma and Chi Chi that crashing through a wall wasn’t acceptable behavior. 

How did he not know? So distracted with the menial labor of farming he had forgotten to check in on his friend’s ki to make sure he didn’t fly off the planet. Make sure he was okay. Maybe he had been lulled into a false sense of security. It had been some time since they’ve beaten Buu together; things had been peaceful, not considering the appearance of their new ally/enemy in the form of Beerus. Vegeta had been getting better too, albeit without him. 

The thought of Vegeta’s life moving on without him made Goku feel sick. 

Suddenly Goku was aware of tenseness in his muscles that not even a hot shower was able to stretch out.

After his shower Goku searched for his friend’s ki. Vegeta’s was getting harder and harder to read now since it bordered in between his usual signature and a fledgling god ki. He wondered if Vegeta even knew how close he was. 

With no success Goku broadened his search to the only other life-forms on the planet. Beerus was still sleeping and he’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible, his attendant Whis however was some paces away from the base of the tree and in a thought and gesture so was Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to support! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and make mine and Goku's frustrations over damned dream sequences easier to bear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer than usual to thank everyone for their continued support despite the (currently) slow updates.
> 
> In any case: things. actually. happen. in. this. chapter.

“Ah Son Goku, good morning” 

Whis greeted the saiyan cordially. He made a mental note of the time in the morning (late) that the second saiyan had woken. It didn’t surprise him that Goku was the late riser compared to Vegeta. Vegeta understood the world spun on without him but the day only started for Son when he wanted it to. Privileges of being the strongest.

The youthful saiyan didn’t look at all distressed compared to Vegeta’s bristling in the same spot only hours earlier but Whis wasn’t deceived. The younger saiyan may have been an open book but that didn’t mean he was an easy read. 

Son shot him a short wave, “Hey Whis do’ya know where Vegeta’s at?” 

Whis answered him with a stern look. “Now, is that any way to address your new master at the beginning of the day?”

Son quickly gave a shallow bow, a complete lack of shame at being reprimanded. 

“Um, so do’ya where Vegeta is? His ki is kind of hard to find now” He ventured again.

“Yes, I know where he is”

Goku’s eager smile turned to a confused frown as he started to process that Whis was not going to divulge that information to him. It was amusing. 

Son opened his mouth and then closed it again and Whis was surprised that the persistent saiyan had managed to stop himself from pestering for more information. His brow furrowed for a moment then Goku surprised Whis with a complete turn in topic as if he had never even asked his previous question. 

“Hey do you have any other rooms with beds in this place?”

Naturally Whis was caught off guard but he had an idea where this was going. 

“Yes we have plenty” 

“Great. ‘Cos I was thinking Vegeta doesn’t seem to want to sleep next to me…”

“Yes, he did seem a little agitated about that”

“Well see I was wondering if I could move to a different room? I think he’d like that better” 

Goku’s suggestion to move on Vegeta’s behalf was honorable and it again changed Whis’ perspective of who he thought to be a more selfishly inclined alpha. Although in that moment it occurred to Whis that perhaps Goku’s indulgence of Vegeta’s comforts was what kept them from fulfilling their biological impulses. 

Whis gave a very firm, “No.” 

In all honesty he could have Vegeta and Goku at opposite ends of the tree without any bother but that just wouldn’t do. The two siayans problems with each other’s company were a big wrench in his plans for their future. The emotions he had picked up on the two together during Son’s fight with his charge months previous had added greatly to his curiosity. He knew the first chance at distance he allowed them would be taken for miles and he’d be set back year in progress.

Whis decided there was an opening for some light counseling.

“Son, do you have any idea why Vegeta might dislike your presence so much?” 

Goku gave a simple shrug. His face looked far more dejected than Whis would have expected from the warrior. 

“I mean he’s always been like this. I kinda’ always figured it was because I went super saiyan before him? I’ve managed to stay a step ahead for a long time too. I don’t really think he’d ever like being around me, though. Even if he got stronger.” 

Goku’s face was honest and he genuinely seemed befuddled that his only remaining kin rejected him. 

Hmmm, interesting. A thought came to Whis: could it be that Son didn't even know?

"Goku do you know about Alpha, Betas, and Omegas?"

The tall man’s brow furrowed.

"I know the alphabet." 

Oh dear. 

Whis’ plans may be farther off than he imagined. He regretted giving Son his previous credit.

“Well… no not the alphabet. Alphas, betas, and omegas. They are a form of secondary sex if you will, or you could think of them more like a biological status.”

Whis didn’t think Son Goku could manage a more clueless look. 

Giving basic biology lessons and sex education to a mature adult, an almost-god no less, was not on the list of things Whis thought he would need to do in his life.

”Let’s see, where to start….let’s say that you are male, that would be your primary sex, but saiyans are also born with something called a secondary biological sex to ensure a stable pack system. Saiyans in particular were in dire need of these sexes to keep their race from tearing itself apart. Something I believe only barely held it together in the long run but that’s another matter entirely. Humans, by contrast, evolved into a species of communicators and helpers and put a greater importance on genders and the roles they attribute to them. Humans are nowhere near as naturally aggressive as saiyans so they…. Son, are you even paying attention?”

Whis had felt the impact of Vegeta’s ki on one of the surrounding satellite planets above them and had been tracking his tantrum since it started hours prior but he had assumed Goku was still unable to feel it too. That didn’t look to be the case anymore as the warrior stood transfixed on the planet his counterpart was currently on, obvious distress rolling off him. 

“ _Son_ ”

“Oh right, secondary pack systems or whatever”

Or whatever, he says.

Whis eyed him strictly for a moment before heaving a sigh. He knew well enough that getting his full attention was going to be impossible with the ‘better’ half of him having a fit somewhere above them. Suddenly brilliant idea came to mind.

“Son, do you want to know how you can sooth your friend?”

“Wait you’d know how to do that?” For an already easily excitable person Goku’s over-eagerness at the chance to (unknowingly) fulfill his role as an alpha was oddly endearing to Whis.

He was far too good at this; if monetary gain meant anything to him he would have demanded to get paid for his brilliance. 

“Ah yes, I think I have just the trick to help the situation. I use it on Lord Beerus all the time…”

 

\---

 

Vegeta’s fist collide with a rock took the appearance a certain stupid idiot’s face and watched with pleasure as it dissipated into dust. The satellites surrounding Beerus’ planet were all abandoned and underdeveloped, they only had an atmosphere thanks to their proximity to their main planet. The gravity was in fact lighter here than the main planet which was why it was a good spot for getting away from oblivious alpha idiots as they wouldn’t think to come to an atmosphere that would contribute nothing for training, even if he did end up sensing his ki.

He pulled his fist back in order to satisfactorily obliterate another rock formation from existence when a sudden spike of energy to his right threw his balance off. The offender had to grab his arm before he fell flat on his ass, light gravity or no. 

Fucking fuck cakes. 

“What are you doing here Kakarot” Vegeta tore his arm away from the buffoon and immediately marched away from him before the other saiyan could reply. This was supposed to be his one spot away from him and he had to come and violate that too the bastard.

“Wait Vegeta I just wanted to talk” 

“I have nothing to say to you” Not quite true - he had several things he wanted to say, none of them kind.

Vegeta kept his attention on the space in front of him until the image of Beerus’ planet in the distance became an orange gi and his face collided with a broad chest. “Fuck!” 

The bastard instant transmitted in front of him.

“Vegeta stop running away, please I just want to talk” 

“I’m not _running_ away. I’m _walking_ away. From you. Or at least I was trying to but you never seem to have any idea of fucking boundaries do you?”

For many reasons Vegeta didn’t like being this close to the alpha. Scent had a heavy factor along with the fact he had to look up to the shithead from an embarrassing position. 

Fucking hell why did his chest need to be this big?

“How else am I supposed to talk to you if you keep avoiding me?” 

Even looming over him like this Kakarot had the uncanny ability to look non-threatening. His eyes wide and earnest, pretty full lips in a small pout. Every alpha Vegeta ever met tried to intimidate him in some fashion. Loom with their imposing sizes, emit pheromones to impose dominance, everything they could to try to get even an inkling of submission from him. It never worked that was no surprise but at least they tried. At least they cared to try. Kakarot had no respect in his heritage, his role as an alpha, or for him. 

“Why are you even here?” Vegeta spat back but Kakarot didn’t back off.

“I’m here to train just like you, I don’t know why you’re so angry over this-“

“You don’t know why I’m angry? You sleep right next to me without a care in the fucking world!”

“What do you mean of course I d–“

“How did you even get here? Let me guess all you had to do was ask for it because every fucking good thing just lands in your lap, god forbid you actually have to work for anything.”

“I do work–“

“Or maybe you’re just using this as another excuse to ditch everyone again”

“ _Vegeta._ ” 

Goku’s voice got low in warning and a part of Vegeta was excited with the sound and wanted to hear more but the other part was furious that a low bred part of his subjects just dared scold him.

It wasn’t hard to guess which one he listened to.

Vegeta brought himself up to his fullest height, even leaning more of his weight on the balls of his feet, no matter that it helped him reach all of Kakarot’s chin, “No, don’t you dare. If I didn’t get here first how long would you have stayed without telling me”

“It was you who didn’t tell me where you were!”

Kakarot didn’t look so non-threatening anymore. He was angry and Vegeta wanted to make him angrier. He wanted the animalistic chaos he was used to, something familiar. Not this gentle saiyan. _This gentle alpha_. The contradiction that drove him mad. 

This argument was getting nowhere anyways, they were just yelling at each other at this point. That was fine. Yelling was just step behind fighting Vegeta was already ready to make a leap. Ki was gathering in his hand and he raised it to Kakarot’s chest ready to release it. Fuck this. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t understand his own anger at Kakarot. He was ready for fists.

In the split second before he could release his ki he sensed Kakarot’s hand raise behind him, his peripheral vision distracted by all the yelling and scent and _chest_ he didn’t have time to move out of the way when -

Oh. 

Kakarot’s hand gripped the back of his neck. Gentle but firm, maybe a bit unsure. But it was certainly there and in surprise Vegeta let his ki dissipate. He struggled against feeling light headed. Why was he angry again? The consistent pressure in the forefront of his head that only seemed aggravated around Kakarot felt like it was dissipating, replaced with calmness he could only remember feeling at a very young age. In its place his senses heightened, consumed with the presence holding him. Kakarot’s scent filled his nostrils, his breath heavy in his ear. Their chests were touching and Vegeta couldn’t remember when that happened. If that felt good nothing could prepare him when the other Siayan’s thumb rubbed behind his ear and his forefinger moved to the pressure point at the base of his skull. 

Vegeta vaguely realized that his legs went weak. With an amusing small yelp of surprise, Kakarot’s other arm wrapped around his waist quickly to keep him steady but was smart enough not to lift his hand from Vegeta’s neck. If Vegeta could look up he was certain he’d see that idiots face confused – no, concerned even. The prince tried to muster any anger over the fact he most likely didn’t even know what he was doing or why he was doing it but nothing came. He felt completely enraptured in a bubble of security and tranquility. 

Leaning on Kakarot’s chest he could hear the slow inhale and exhale of breath, his heartbeat was higher than usual but that was no matter. It was like a hypnotizing drum.

The warmth of the arm around his waist and the softness of the palm on his neck, the thumb and forefinger rubbing gentle circles more and more assured that what they were doing was working… really he couldn’t be blamed for what came over him. Purring was a natural thing for siayans. Omegas in particular developed it as a form of communication to indicate levels of satisfaction with their alphas. Only Bulma had ever heard the low purr from his lips and she was thoroughly threatened to never speak of it again. But the rumble that started deep in his chest couldn’t be stopped even if he wanted to and why should he? His alpha did something wonderful, he never felt so calm and safe. 

Wait.

Kakarot wasn’t his alpha he was his subject.

The fingers rubbing his neck also suspiciously stopped (he didn’t order him to stop). 

Looking up the younger saiyan did have a concerned look on his face but more urgent than he had suspected. He was also blushing fiercely which yeah, that was pretty damn cute but more importantly why did he stop and _holy fuck was that noise coming from him?_

He could have sworn the imaginary bubble made an audible sound when it popped. 

Kakarot smartly pulled his hands away from Vegeta the same time the prince felt the temperature on his ears, face, and neck skyrocket. 

Kakarot’s nervous laughter didn’t help his humility in the least. 

“Um, are you alright? I mean. Was that…? Ha- I think I need to do something…not here” Instant transmission never looked so fast.

 

\--

 

The lawn chair in front of the lake was an idea Whis took from Bulma’s house. It was the perfect spot to watch the satellite planet implode from a rather over- powered punch from one of his gods-in-training and Whis’ other disaster of a pupil instant transmit himself into the center of the cold lake in front of him. 

After a beat of silence The Prophet Fish beside him spoke up, “Well if you’re trying to get them to kill each other you’re doing a great job, Whis”

“Now now, have some faith. They didn’t kill each other so I call this one a victory”

Goku was spending an awful long time under water, as was Vegeta in the newly formed vacuum of space he had created.

“So they’ve gone from trying to kill each other to trying to kill themselves”

Whis didn’t seem too terribly concerned as he took another sip of something glorious called a strawberry and lime smoothie (another gift from the blue haired earthling).

“Baby steps, my dear friend. Baby steps” 

Air bubbles popped along the surface of the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you can survive in space for about 15 seconds? I'm sure Vegeta knows to not hang out there too long.
> 
> It's also my goal in life to have Vegeta say a variety of ridiculous and colorful profanities, so there will be more a lot more 'fucking fuck cakes' where that came from.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are like a soothing neck massage. I am always thankful.


End file.
